Black, Black Heart
by LaMainQuiEcrit
Summary: C'est juste une fête entre adolescents. Franchement, que pourrait-il arriver de grave, hein ? Klaine. Furt. Brittana . Drame, humour et romance.
1. Première partie

**Titre** : _Black, Black Heart_

**Genre **: fic en trois parties. Il y a du Klaine, du Furt et du Brittana. Ainsi que deux ou trois autres petites choses. Drame, humour et Romance. Et comme diraient nos amis anglophones : « angst ahead my darlings !».

**Warnings et ratings** : vous pouvez lire cette fic' pour le découvrir par vous-même ou bien vous rendre à l'AN2 en fin de première partie. Le rating est lié au sujet abordé.

**Spoiler** : toute la saison 3, essentiellement les épisodes First Time, I Kissed a Girl, Hold to sixteen et le pitoyable (si) épisode de noël.

**AN1** : le titre est tiré d'une chanson interprétée par David Usher que vous pouvez écouter sur YouTube. Je ne suis pas fan de ce chanteur mais cette chansonnette mêle des passages de « Sous le dôme épais » (appelé aussi le duo des fleurs) un aria tiré de l'opéra Lakmé de Léo Delibes. Complètement déplacé (les paroles de Delibes n'ont rien à voir avec celles d'Usher) mais l'effet est vraiment sympa.

**Disclaimer** : Not mine !

_**Dédicace** (j'y prends goût !) : à parodyxofxlife et à tous ceux qui aiment le Brittana autant que moi, j'aime le Klaine. Et à tout le monde : joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année !_

**1 – Blaine**

Après avoir (pour la unième fois) rassuré Nick sur la qualité de sa prestation, Blaine se retrouva, sans trop savoir pourquoi, autour d'une table à boire un café en compagnie du tout nouveau membre des Warblers : Sebastian.

Blaine ne pouvait pas nier être _troublé_ par Sebastian. Son assurance, son regard. Et … et un « je ne sais quoi » qui le rendait fascinant et en même temps, vaguement dangereux.

A Dalton, Blaine avait été - comme Kurt à McKinley - le seul garçon gay ayant fait son come out. Après la débâcle du bal de Sadie Hawkins, et la décision de ses parents de l'envoyer à Dalton, Blaine avait cru qu'il lui faudrait des années pour à nouveau se sentir en sécurité, se sentir à l'aise dans sa peau, ne plus douter d'avoir fait le bon choix en assumant sa sexualité. Mais rapidement, il avait été approché par d'autres garçons, toujours « in the closet », étudiants eux aussi à Dalton. Ils lui avaient demandé conseils. A lui. Blaine Anderson, le gamin maladroit et un peu trop romantique qui avait cru que la vérité protégeait de tout. Il avait d'abord été hésitant mais ces garçons étaient comme lui, seuls, rongés par le doute. Ils avaient eu _besoin_ de lui, et d'une certaine manière, Blaine le comprenait aujourd'hui, il avait eu besoin d'eux : il s'était reconstruit autour de cette image de mentor. C'est David qui un jour lui avait dit qu'il était un peu leur Obi Wan _Gay_nobi.

Et puis, il y avait eu Kurt.

Kurt et ses grands yeux limpides à la couleur changeante comme le temps, Kurt si fragile et si fort.

_Son_ Kurt.

Et depuis lors, Blaine se demandait s'il était vraiment Obi Wan dans cette histoire. Il se sentait plutôt comme Luc, tiraillé, comme s'il était deux personnes à la fois : ce Blaine sûr de lui, celui des Warblers et de Dalton et le Blaine qui attendait, la rage au cœur, un mouchoir souillé de sang entre les mains, dans la salle des urgences. D'une certaine manière, il était passé du maître à l'apprenti.

Et Kurt … Kurt était Leïa : fier, indépendant, et si courageux (et il serait très certainement adorablement sexy dans un petit ensemble en lamé or. D'autant qu'ils partageaient aussi une certaine obsession pour leur chevelure respective). Sauf que, _gah_ : cela ferait d'eux des frères et sœurs !

Blaine qui en était là de son introspection et qui fixait son café depuis dix bonnes minutes, lâcha soudainement à l'attention de Sebastian.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te plaît dans le personnage de « Blaine Anderson » ?

Il avait, il l'espérait du moins, posé la question sur un ton détaché avec la lucidité, un peu amère, de celui qui savait que ce qui avait toujours attiré les autres garçons homosexuels chez lui, c'était cette « image » que le miroir de Dalton renvoyait. Le « reflet » de Blaine Anderson semblait avoir toujours été plus attirant que la personne qui se trouvait en face du miroir.

Sebastian lui sourit (et Blaine ne put s'empêcher de frissonner). Les mains fermement calées autour de son Latté, il lui répondit calmement.

- Son caractère … _prévisible_ ?

Blaine leva immédiatement les yeux vers Sebastian, décontenancé par cette étrange réponse. Surtout qu'elle sonnait comme un compliment.

- J'ai toutes les vidéos de vos numéros. Je crois que j'en connais certain par cœur maintenant. Blaine Anderson, toujours superbe, le parfait gentleman, étudiant brillant le jour et crooner la nuit. Il doit y avoir … autre chose sous le charme et les paillettes. Je suis très, très curieux de découvrir cette autre facette de Blaine Anderson.

Pour une fois dans sa vie, Blaine était incapable de répondre et le silence se dilua dans les gestes de Sebastian. Il fouillait dans son sac et en sortit son Ipad, vérifia quelque chose puis le rangea. Blaine avait l'impression qu'il évoluait dans un documentaire du Commandant Cousteau. Il était dans le monde du silence. Tout autour de lui était étrangement comme sous l'eau : un prisme déformant, l'impression d'avoir les choses juste devant soi alors qu'elles sont loin, si loin.

- Je … (sa voix lui sembla rauque, comme s'il ne l'avait pas utilisée depuis des jours), je pourrais t'envoyer quelques uns de nos inédits (dès que les mots eurent quitté ses lèvres, ils les regretta. Pourquoi avait-il proposé ça ? C'était si … si … absurde !).

Blaine fut une fois encore surpris par la réponse de Sebastian.

- Non. Je ne veux pas changer le regard que j'ai sur Blaine Anderson. Du moins, pas comme ça … Je dois y aller. Entraînement de Lacrosse (1). Est-ce que nous pourrons nous revoir, tu sais, juste pour discuter, de warbler à warbler ? J'aurais bien besoin de tes conseils avisés.

- Bien sûr, bredouilla Blaine.

Blaine resta un long moment seul après le départ de Sebastian, à repenser à leur conversation. C'était curieux de savoir que quelqu'un passait du temps à penser à lui comme s'il était un « sujet » d'étude. Il y avait là quelque chose d'un peu malsain. Blaine n'était pas sûr d'aimer que l'on dissèque le moindre de ses gestes et paroles, qu'on analyse son comportement. Sebastian lui apparaissait un peu comme un entomologiste et Blaine se sentait comme le pauvre coléoptère que l'on épingle sur une toile de soie.

Il aurait du lui dire que la carrière de warbler de Blaine Anderson était derrière lui, mieux : que le Blaine Anderson de Dalton, était un sujet d'étude « _épuisé_ » !

Mais justement, quelque chose lui disait que c'était ça qui intéressait Sebastian. Le nouveau Blaine. Et Blaine lui-même ne savait pas quoi penser de cet intérêt : il ne savait plus lui-même qui il était vraiment depuis quelque temps. Il était peut-être bien un insecte en fin de compte : la chenille devenue papillon.

Restait à savoir s'il souhaitait terminer dans les filets du docteur Smythe.

**2 – Sebastian**

Sebastian n'était pas mécontent d'avoir clairement établi les règles avec cette foutue petite pimbêche. Kurt l'insupportait. Sa voix, ses fringues, la manière dont il s'accrochait à Blaine. Il était tout ce que Sebastian détestait chez un homosexuel : une « folle » haute en couleur, le cliché par excellence. L'horreur absolue. Et il entraînait Blaine avec lui vers le fond.

Il sourit en déposant son verre vide dans la poubelle du Lima Bean. Yep maintenant les choses étaient simples : c'était que le meilleur gagne.

Et il se trouvait que Sebastian savait très bien qui était le meilleur.

Il regagna Dalton, le cœur léger.

* * *

><p>Sa joie fut de courte durée.<p>

Sebastian, accompagné des Warblers, avait assisté aux sélections à McKinley. Sebastian avait pu apprécier les talents de danseur de Blaine. Il avait applaudi à la victoire de ND et avait rejoins les coulisses pour proposer à Blaine d'aller fêter ça dehors – au Scandals par exemple, il savait que Blaine avait apprécié sa soirée là-bas – lorsqu'il les avaient surpris tous les deux, Blaine et Kurt, en train de s'embrasser.

La manière dont Blaine regardait Kurt, dont il lui caressait doucement la joue, dont il l'enlaçait … stoppa net Sebastian. Ils étaient au milieu des membres de ND – petite bande de sauvageons hurlant leur joie – et pourtant, ils donnaient tous les deux l'impression d'être seuls au monde. Petit îlot de calme et de sérénité au milieu de la tempête. Être le témoin de cette intimité rongeait le cœur de Sebastian comme un acide. Jamais il n'avait autant haï quelqu'un qu'à ce moment précis.

Kurt _fucking_ Hummel, je trouverais bien un moyen de me débarrasser de toi pensa t-il en quittant l'auditorium.

* * *

><p>Il avait fini par décider de passer le reste de sa soirée au Scandals. Il prit un Mojito. Puis un second. Et comme le chiffre deux lui rappelait le putain de couple que formaient Blaine et Kurt, il en descendit un troisième.<p>

- Hey, Seb, vas y mollo sur la bibine fit une voix qu'il connaissait bien derrière lui.

- Salut Greg, maugréa t-il. Parce que toi t'es à l'eau peut-être ?

Il désigna du menton le verre que tenait Greg dans la main.

- Touché mec. Tu sais, moi l'eau, je la vois un peu trop.

- J'ai appris que t'avais remporté le 100 m papillon aux sélections régionales. Félicitations mec.

- Ouais, t'as l'air d'être _suuuuuuuuuuuper_ ravi pour moi. Allez accouche, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Une paire d'yeux bleu lagon, une peau d'albâtre et une voix de sirène, répondit sèchement Sebastian qui descendit d'une traite son Mojito et fit un signe de la tête au barman pour un quatrième.

Le résultat scotcha Greg sur place. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour réagir.

- Pt'ain, tu t'es reconverti au _gazon_ !

Sebastian leva les yeux au ciel. Greg était plutôt sympa … si on appréciait le genre surfer californien avec cerveau de la taille d'un petit pois (extra fin le petit pois).

- Ne sois pas stupide. Non, je suis juste en compétition avec un mec dont le surnom au lycée est « Porcelaine », si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Miam miam, tout ce que j'aime, répondit Greg en haussant les sourcils d'un air entendu. Et le trophée de votre petite partie à trois est … ?

- Des yeux noisette, une épaisse chevelure noire et bouclée et des lèvres qui ne demandent qu'à être embrassées … à défaut d'être occupées à autre chose bien entendu, termina Sebastian avec un petit sourire qui en disait long sur « l'occupation » en question.

Greg laissa échapper un sifflement.

- Pauvre, pauvre petite poupée de porcelaine … tout le monde sait qu'il est mauvais d'avoir le grand Sebastian Smythe comme ennemi, sur le terrain de jeu comme en amour.

- T'inquiète, je trouverai bien la faille de la poupée en question. Et d'ailleurs, ne dit-on pas que la porcelaine c'est très, très fragile ? Rétorqua Sebastian.

Greg éclata de rire. Il leva son verre et Sebastian imita son geste. Ils trinquèrent.

- Bon, parlons d'autre chose. Tu viens à la Sport Party de vendredi prochain ? C'est Lewis, de Perry High School (2), qui l'organise. Ces parents ont une maison, pt'ain, elle ressemble à un manoir. Ce petit con de Lewis a été sélectionné pour un truc d'équitation, du polo je crois, papa et maman sont _siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_ fier de leur rejeton qu'il le laisse organiser une petite surprise-party. Je crois qu'il a invité la moitié des équipes sportives des lycées de Lima. Et les pom-pom girls qui vont avec. Bref, une soirée à mâter des jolis petits lots. Plaisir des yeux … et plaisir tout court, si opportunité.

Sebastian grogna.

- Quoi ? T'as un problème mon frère ? demanda Greg.

- Ne me parle pas de pom-pom Girl, la poupée dont je te parle a été ET joueur de foot ET Pom-pom girl.

- Pt'ain, ça doit être quelque chose ta faïence.

- Porcelaine, le corrigea Sebastian.

- Ouais, on s'en fout, c'est un truc qui casse, non ? Alors, t'es partant pour vendredi soir ?

- Tu oublies que je ne suis pas étudiant à Lima mais à Westerville.

- _Aaaaaaaaaaaaah_ merde, c'est vrai. Bon, allez, je penserai à toi et à ta poupée mon pote !

**3 – Kurt**

Okay. Cette fois c'en était trop. Kurt était patient (non, il était mieux que cela, il était l'archange de la patience : vivre avec Finn Hudson relevait de l'engagement religieux) mais là, non, non, non, il n'en pouvait tout simplement plus !

- Finn … grinça Kurt.

Son frère par alliance était dans le salon avec lui depuis maintenant deux bonnes heures ce qui était en soi un miracle quant on savait que Finn Hudson passait un tiers de son temps à manger, le second à dormir et le troisième à jouer à des jeux vidéos.

Kurt avait passé ces deux heures à écouter Finn soupirer. Il était accoudé à la fenêtre et regardait la neige tomber. En soupirant. Mmes et Mrs, Finn Hudson, deux mètres de haut et quatre vingt kilos soupire … d'amour.

- Oui, répondit Finn distraitement … après avoir poussé un soupir que même les bactéries découvertes sur Mars devaient avoir entendu (les pauvrettes étaient peut-être les enfants de celles qui hantaient certainement la pile de vêtements sales qui décorait la chambre de Finn) (3).

- Finn, dit Kurt sur un ton agacé, j'ai un examen de français à la rentrée et j'aimerais pouvoir travailler tranquillement. Lire Ionesco en français n'est déjà pas si facile que ça mais ponctué de soupirs tonitruants, c'est franchement de la torture.

- Huhu, répondit juste Finn qui fixait toujours les flocons.

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel. Il ferma Rhinocéros (4), abandonnant Béranger et Daisy à leur triste sort. C'était peine perdue, il n'avancerait pas davantage aujourd'hui. Et puis, il devait avoir un cœur d'artichaut en fin de compte parce que voir Finn dans cet état là le rendait malade (il n'y pouvait rien si les garçons avec des regards de petits chiots perdus le rendaient gaga, d'ailleurs, Blaine utilisait souvent cette tactique sur lui lorsqu'il voulait obtenir quelque chose. Et dire que c'est Kurt que l'on traitait de manipulateur, ah !). Il rejoignit Finn près de la fenêtre.

- Elle revient quand ?

Pas besoin de dire de qui il parlait, Kurt savait que toutes les pensées de Finn étaient centrées sur Rachel. Ces deux là étaient plus proches que jamais.

- Dans une semaine, pour la nouvelle année. Elle fête baraka en famille à Seattle, répondit Finn.

- Hum, tu veux dire Hanoukka (6).

Finn haussa juste les épaules.

- Blaine est en famille lui aussi, précisa Kurt. A Colombus. Sa grand-mère vient tout exprès de Philippines (5) pour les fêtes. Il la craint un peu. Lorsqu'il était enfant, elle passait la journée à l'attraper pour lui mouiller les cheveux pour que ses boucles soient bien formées. Il m'a dit que la dernière fois qu'elle est venue aux Etats-Unis, il a intentionnellement coupé l'arrivée principale d'eau dans toute la maison. Le problème, c'est que cette année, la famille se réunit chez une de ses tantes : pas moyen de jouer l'apprenti plombier, gloussa Kurt.

L'anecdote arracha un sourire à Finn. Le premier de toute la soirée. Une victoire pour Kurt.

- Fais moi une petite place tu veux.

Finn se cala contre le mur et Kurt s'installa près de lui dans la petite alcôve devant la fenêtre.

- « L'absence est à l'amour, ce qu'est au feu le vent », murmura Kurt à Finn d'une voix douce, « il éteint le petit, il allume le grand ». J'ai lu ça quelque part … (7)

Kurt prit la main de Finn. Ce dernier la serra.

Les deux frères restèrent un long moment silencieux à regarder la nature se couvrir d'un épais manteau blanc.

* * *

><p>Kurt soupira en récupérant le courrier. Diable, voilà que lui aussi jouait au petit jeu des soupirs ! Il sourit. Okay, il était lui aussi amoureux et lui aussi avait du mal à vivre sa séparation, même s'il la savait de courte durée, avec Blaine. Etrangement cependant, sa petite conversation avec Sebastian lui avait redonné du peps. Cet intriguant voulait jouer ? Et bien pas de soucis, Kurt allait lui montrer de quoi un Hummel était capable. Depuis cette première nuit avec Blaine, Kurt ne s'était jamais senti aussi fort, aussi prêt à tout ! Pour Blaine … Pour eux.<p>

Kurt déposait le courrier sur la table du salon lorsqu'il entendit Finn descendre dans la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner. Il était près de 11h30. Kurt avait déjà fait deux lessives, le ménage dans la maison (sauf dans la chambre de Finn, c'était la mission de Carole, genre Tom Cruise la mission, très peu pour Kurt merci !) et passé deux heures sur Skype avec Blaine (« Je te jure cette femme me fait peur, à côté d'elle, Coach Sylvester fait figure d'enfant de chœur ! C'est … c'est Satan réincarné !», « Blaine, ta grand-mère a plus de quatre-vingt ans, c'est une vieille dame digne et -», « Ah, tu parles ! », « Elle a trouvé le gel pour cheveux que tu avais caché dans ta chambre, c'est ça ? », « Il a tout simplement disparu, j'ai tout retourné, rien ! Et elle me sourit avec … avec ce petit sourire … et mes cheveux … _raaaaaaaaaaaaah_ ! Je te le dis : SATAN ! »).

Et bien entendu la première chose que Kurt entendit en entrant dans la cuisine fut … un soupir.

- Bon, je crois que ça suffit maintenant. Rachel ne me pardonnera jamais si je te laisse dépérir en son absence. Donc …

Il déposa une enveloppe devant Finn.

- … donc, ce soir, nous sortons, toi et moi.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Finn.

- Une invitation. Pour une party. J'ai aussi reçu la mienne (il secouait une autre enveloppe devant le visage de Finn). Apparemment, toutes les équipes de pom-pom girls de Lima sont invitées. Les listes ne sont pas tout à fait à jour puisque que je figure toujours dans celle des Cheerios. En même temps, je n'ai jamais officiellement quitté les cheerios et Coach Sylvester nous disait toujours que le seul moyen de quitter l'équipe c'était la révocation, pas ses soins, ou la mort.

Finn ouvrit sa lettre et en parcourut le contenu.

- Euh, c'est une fête pour les _sportifs_ ? Kurt, je … nous savons tous maintenant que je ne suis pas assez bon pour être un sportif professionnel, alors à quoi bon.

- Finn Hudson ! Admonesta Kurt. Je crois que tu t'es assez apitoyé sur ton sort alors maintenant tu vas m'écouter, compris ?

- Kurt, je -

- Ahahaha, non, on m'écoute. Finn, si je … si je ne parviens pas à entrer à NYADA, est-ce que tu penseras pour autant que je suis un artiste raté ?

- KURT NON ! Jamais. Tu es génial. Ta voix est unique et tu danses aussi bien que Mike et tu as écris une comédie musicale sur cette fille là et tu … Kurt, tu dois y croire, tu vas entrer à NYADA.

- Là, n'est pas la question. « _SI »_, je ne suis pas pris à NYADA est-ce que tout ce que tu viens de me dire sera brusquement faux ?

- Non, mais –

- Finn, c'est pareil pour toi. Tu ne vas peut-être pas faire une carrière professionnelle dans le football mais tu es un sportif de haut niveau. Tu es le premier capitaine de l'équipe de foot du lycée à avoir mené McKinley à la victoire, tu as réussi à convaincre toute une bande de gros bras musclés dotés de cerveau atrophié qu'ils pouvaient ensemble – et sur la bande son de Thriller – aller à la victoire. C'est _ça_ l'esprit sportif Finn. Tu es un leader né. Et c'est aussi, pareil pour Glee. Tu es un chef naturel. Tu sais sortir ce qu'il y a de meilleur en chacun des membres de ton équipe, qu'il s'agisse d'une équipe de foot ou d'une chorale, et nous mener à la victoire. Je sais ce que tu vaux Finn Hudson. Et Rachel aussi. Le seul qui doute encore c'est toi.

Finn allait ouvrir la bouche (certainement pour une fois encore sortir une énormité) et Kurt l'interrompit.

- Et donc, voilà comment cette journée va se dérouler. Je vais te faire un copieux petit déjeuner puis nous allons aller au centre commercial faire quelques emplettes – pas question que nous sortions ensemble ce soir sans être absolument fabuleux ce qui, en ce qui te concerne, va nécessiter un petit relookage. Et à 19 h ce soir nous allons nous présenter chez ce monsieur Lewis dont j'ignore tout, et passer une excellente soirée. De toute manière, je me sens moi aussi d'humeur … aventureuse en ce moment. D'accord ?

- Euh, oui.

- Parfait, sourit Kurt qui noua son tablier autour de sa taille.

- Kurt ?

- Quoi encore ? demanda Kurt sur un ton exaspéré. Il était certain d'être à court d'arguments pour convaincre Finn de lâcher son rebord de fenêtre et de profiter d'un peu de bon temps avant la nouvelle année. Il était un artiste, il pouvait créer des ensembles prodigieux et chanter comme la Callas mais jouer au psychologue pour un Finn en pleine déprime relevait de la gageure …

- Je peux choisir ce que je veux pour mon petit déjeuner « copieux » ?

… ou pas en fin de compte.

**4 – Finn**

Finn raccrocha le combiné et fit la grimace. Il se tourna vers Kurt.

- Mike sera là mais pas Puck. Sa mère bosse ce soir et il doit garder sa sœur.

- Quoi ? Tu as l'air surpris ?

- C'est la première fois que j'entends Puckermann dire qu'il ne va pas à une fête pour s'occuper de sa … petite sœur. Ca n'a jamais eu l'air de le gêner avant. Ca fait … je sais pas, un choc.

Kurt sourit.

- Tout le monde change Finn. Et dans le cas de Noah, je dirais que c'est plutôt dans le bon sens et d'ailleurs, je ne serai pas étonné que -

La musique pop de _Teenage Dream_ emplit la salle du salon.

Finn sourit en voyant Kurt rougir et disparaître dans la cuisine pour répondre à son petit ami. C'était si étrange. Aujourd'hui, Finn n'était plus du tout gêné par l'homosexualité de Kurt. Il n'avait pas été embarrassé par le fait que Kurt le rejoigne près de la fenêtre, qu'il lui prenne la main, qu'il le réconforte. Kurt était … comme une maman. Mais sans être une fille. Okay, peut-être qu'il était comme … comme un deuxième papa. Sauf que … franchement, pour un garçon, il ne faisait pas très paternel. Kurt était … était juste Kurt. Son frère. Et peut-être … peut-être aussi son meilleur ami même s'il ne lui dirait jamais : Kurt avait une langue plus tranchante qu'un rasoir lorsqu'il s'agissait de se moquer de lui et il était certain que s'il lui disait qu'il était son meilleur ami, il aurait droit à une remarque … kurtienne. Mieux valait rester prudent.

- Bien, dit Kurt interrompant les pensées de Finn. Blaine continue son petit jeu de cache-cache avec sa grand-mère.

- Quoi ?

- Euh, rien d'important et –

Cette fois, c'est la musique de _Bitch_ (8) qui résonna dans la pièce. C'était la sonnerie que Kurt utilisait pour Santana parce que Kurt aimait jouer avec le feu.

- Allo ? Oui. Huhu … Santana, je … Okay, okay. Qu'elle passe vers 18h30. Kurt leva les yeux au ciel. Finn sera son garde du corps personnel, ok ? Tu es rassurée ? Parfait. Bye, bye !

Hu ? Quoi ? Garde du corps personnel de qui ?

Kurt raccrocha et se tourna vers Finn.

- Bien, nous disions donc : Mike Chang, Finn Hudson, Kurt Hummel et Brittany Pierce. Deux footballeurs, deux pom pom girls (Finn devait-il lui faire remarquer qu'il était un pom pom boy ?) et une maison pleine d'adolescents, d'alcool et certainement aussi d'autres substances que je préfère ne pas nommer ici.

Finn fronça les sourcils. Un doute le rongeait …

- Tu n'as aucune envie d'y aller, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda t-il.

Kurt lui sourit.

- Finn, si nous y allons, est-ce que tu t'amuseras ?

Finn réfléchit un moment. Il y aurait Mike et certainement d'autres potes. Ils danseraient. Ils oublieraient tout pendant quelques heures : pas question de la fac, de trouver un boulot, de voir Rachel le quitter pour New York … juste quelques heures d'insouciance. Ils étaient des gosses pendant encore quelques mois autant en profiter.

- Oui, je crois que oui.

- Alors dans ce cas Finn, oui, je veux y aller.

* * *

><p>A 18h30 pile, Santana était arrivée avec Brittany.<p>

- J'ai amené des paillettes, annonça Brittany. Des rouges, des dorées et des argentées. Oh et des arc-en-ciel pour Kurt.

- Rouges et dorées ? Ce sont les couleurs de McKinley. C'est en hommage aux Cheerios ? Et l'arc en ciel, c'est pour le LGBT ? Demanda Mike.

- Non, c'est un hommage au Père Noël. Et aux licornes.

Kurt sourit à la jeune fille. Il passa son bras sous le sien.

- Viens Brittany, nous allons voir ce que ces merveilleuses couleurs donnent sur notre teint frais de jeune fille.

Il l'entraîna vers sa chambre. Finn pouvait les entendre glousser. Déserteur ! Pensa t-il à l'encontre de Kurt. Il les avait laissés seuls, Mike et lui avec Santana. Et franchement, cette fille pouvait faire peur. Même si depuis quelque temps, Finn la comprenait mieux et avait appris à connaître celle qui se cachait sous l'uniforme des cheerios, la petite queue de cheval et les remarques acides. Elle était un peu comme Kurt : il fallait gratter sous la surface pour voir apparaître la vraie personne.

Mais là, bras croisés sur la poitrine, elle les fixait tous les deux d'un regard noir. Un peu effrayant. Kurt lui avait dit qu'un jour elle avait repoussé Karofski en disant qu'elle avait des rasoirs dans les cheveux. Et franchement, ça pouvait tout aussi bien être faux que vrai. Avec Santana, tout était possible.

- Okay les garçons, voilà le deal : je vous la confie en pleine santé et je tiens à la récupérer dans le même état. Il lui arrive quoique ce soit. Une égratignure, un ongle cassé, une entorse au cheveu … et vous saurez ce qu'est la colère de Lima Heigths Adjacent. _Capice_ ?

Le tout était dit avec un immense sourire mais Mike et Finn échangèrent un regard entendu. Ils se souvenaient parfaitement de ce qui était arrivé au dernier mec qui avait « bousculé » Brittany dans le couloir. Le pauvre type avait marché bizarrement pendant près d'une semaine. Et sa voix ressemblait étrangement à celle de Kurt … Finn avait la furieuse envie de croiser les jambes.

- SANTANA ! Regarde, nous sommes des idiotes !

Brittany se jeta dans les bras de Santana.

- Euh, non, Britt', des seelie (9), la reprit Kurt. Des fées bienveillantes. Mais je suis heureux de voir que les leçons d'anglais que je te donne portent leur fruit. Seelie vient en effet du vieil anglais « saelie » où il est devenu le mot « silly » qui veut dire « gentil idiot inoffensif » ce qui … bon, je crois que tu as raison, nous sommes deux « gentils idiots inoffensifs» en fin de compte.

Santana leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bon sang Hummel, tu ne peux pas parler sans nous donner mal de crâne avec tes leçons sur tout et rien, grogna Santana. Sa voix s'adoucit lorsqu'elle s'adressa à Brittany. B. tu es sublime comme d'habitude.

Elle l'embrassa sur le bout du nez (seul endroit sans paillette).

Finn ne pouvait guère contredire Santana. Brittany était une jolie fille. Sa taille fine était enserrée dans une robe qui mettait en valeur ses formes parfaites, ses yeux bleus brillaient, ses longs cheveux blonds étaient lâchés sur ses épaules et les paillettes qui se trouvaient là captaient la lumière. Elle avait en effet tout d'une fée … et merde, pensa Finn. Ca voulait dire qu'ils allaient passer leur soirée à veiller sur elle. Pas question qu'un de ces crétins la touche. Finn sentit une vague protectionniste l'envahir. Kurt l'avait dit : il était un leader. Et un chef protége les autres.

Rien ne toucherait Brittany ce soir. Pas même une mouche Finn y veillerait !

**Tou bi continuède** avec Brittany, Mike, nos amis ensemble et nous terminerons par Kurt et Blaine en « namoureux » transis (mais si mimi).

(1) Lacrosse (parfois aussi écrit la crosse) est considéré comme le plus ancien sport d'équipe du continent d'Amérique du Nord. Il est d'ailleurs quasi uniquement joué au Canada (où c'est le second sport d'équipe après le hockey) et aux USAs (nord du pays uniquement). Nous apprenons dans First Time que Sebastian joue dans l'équipe de Dalton.

(2) Un des « vrais » lycées près de Lima, Ohio.

(3) Les traces de bactéries découvertes sur mars ne seraient pas … martiennes ! L'hypothèse la plus vraisemblable est qu'elles viendraient de notre chère planète bleue, certainement acheminées par une sonde ou un engin d'exploration, mars étant depuis longtemps l'objet d'études.

(4) A lire d'urgence en ces temps de « vague marine ». Vous adorerez, si, si, je vous assure ! C'est une pièce de théâtre dite du courant « absurde », un mouvement littéraire de l'après-guerre. L'histoire ? Une terrible épidémie frappe la population d'une petite ville : la « rhinocérite », qui transforme tout le monde en rhinocéros. La pièce traite de manière (pas si) subtile de la montée du totalitarisme et du comportement de « moutons » des masses populaires.

(5) Darren Criss est d'origine philippine donc Blaine aussi, na !

(6) Oui, oui, certains d'entre vous l'écrivent peut-être d'une autre manière mais comme la transcription en alphabet latin n'est pas lexicalisée bah, il existe des dizaines de variations d'écriture (Chanouka, Hhanouka, Hanoucca, Hanoukkah …). Pour ceux qui l'ignorent, il s'agit d'une fête religieuse juive (fête des lumières) célébré le 25 du mois de Kislev qui tombe, selon les années, entre les mois de novembre et décembre du calendrier grégorien (cette année, du 21 au 28 décembre). Hanoukka veut dire « dédicace ». Cette fête commémore la nouvelle inauguration du temple de Jérusalem, trois ans après la profanation des lieux par Antiochus IV qui avait interdit que des cérémonies juives y soient célébrées et avait consacré le temps aux dieux grecs. Le temple fut finalement rendu au peuple juif et les vainqueurs décidèrent d'allumer la menora avec de l'huile consacrée au temple et non souillée par le culte des idoles. Or, miracle ! La menora demeura allumée huit jours, temps nécessaire à la préparation d'une nouvelle huile consacrée. Les Sages décidèrent alors d'instaurer chaque année ces huit jours de fête.

(7) 1665, citation attribuée au Comte de Bussy, Roger de Rabutin.

(8) _Bitch_, chanson interprétée par Meredith Brooks, vous pouvez l'écouter sur Youtube. Elle colle parfaitement à notre Santana !

(9) Ce qui est amusant c'est que le plus célèbre « seelie » de la littérature est certainement … Puck ! Nan, pas notre Puckerosaure mais le personnage créé par Shakespeare dans la pièce le « Songe d'une nuit d'été ».

**AN2** : tentative de viol dans la seconde partie.


	2. Deuxième partie

**Warnings **: vous pouvez lire cette deuxième partie pour le découvrir par vous-même ou bien vous rendre à l'AN2 en fin de page.

**5 – Brittany**

Elle était une fée ! Et elle était accompagnée d'une licorne et de deux chevaliers ! C'était vraiment magique comme soirée, pensa Brittany. Sauf que … elle se rembrunit. Sauf que sa Reine n'était pas là. Santana ne pouvait pas l'accompagner ce soir parce qu'elle était en famille. C'était si étrange de ne pas assister à une soirée avec elle. Surtout depuis qu'elle était ensemble.

_Vraiment_ ensemble.

Santana l'avait présentée à ses parents comme sa « petite-amie » (bien qu'elle ne se sente pas si petite que ça, au contraire, maintenant, elle se sentait comme une géante et c'était grâce à Santana !) et ils étaient si gentils même s'ils avaient un chien (ce n'était pas si grave, elle avait déjà expliqué à Lord Tubbington qu'ils trouveraient une solution. Peut-être que s'il acceptait de laisser pousser un peu sa queue pour ressembler à un chien … ou alors apprendre à aboyer : il maîtrisait déjà l'allemand, le « chien » ne devrait pas poser de problème).

Santana l'avait aidée à choisir sa robe. Celle qu'elle préférait (une robe grise. Santana disait que cela faisait d'elle sa « petite souris »). Celle qu'elle aimait lui enlever, doucement, doucement … elle faisait d'abord glisser la fermeture éclair, puis elle tirait sur le tissu et la sensation laissait des petites traces de chair de poule partout sur le corps de Brittany et après qu'elle l'ait complètement enlevée, Santana passait un long moment à faire disparaître les petites bosses à la surface de sa peau, en soufflant dessus, et son souffle était tout chaud contre sa peau et tout était tout simplement parfait. Brittany trouvait amusant de passer de la souris à la poule pour redevenir Brittany sous les mains expertes de Santana.

Mais ce soir, c'étaient les mains de Kurt qui la guidaient. Elles étaient différentes de celles de Santana. Même Santana n'avait pas la peau aussi douce. Et puis les doigts de Kurt étaient longs et fins, sa peau si blanche qu'elle contrastait avec le tissu de la robe de Brittany.

Kurt était très féerique lui aussi ce soir. Il avait mis une chemise blanche toute simple, qu'il portait déboutonnée au niveau du col, manches relevées, et un de ses jeans slims noirs qui le moulaient tant qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait non pas de tissu mais de peinture apposée à même sa peau. Brittany avait insisté pour le maquiller. Elle avait passé un trait d'eye liner sous ses yeux et un peu de poudre sur ses joues. Le gloss avait été la touche finale. Juste avant qu'ils ne s'amusent tous les deux avec les paillettes !

Ils se tenaient par le bras et marchaient tous les deux devant Finn et Mike (qui n'avaient pas voulu mettre de paillettes ou de maquillage mais c'était normal, ils étaient des chevaliers et les chevaliers sont toujours très sérieux. Il le fallait pour tuer des dragons ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire et nécessitait une grande concentration. Si les paillettes vous tombaient dans les yeux au mauvais moment, vous risquiez de passer à la casserole !).

Ils n'eurent aucun mal à trouver la maison où avait lieu la fête : on pouvait entendre la musique à fond à des kilomètres à la ronde !

- _Oooooooooooooh_, regarde Kurt ! C'est un château !

Et c'est vrai que c'en était un. Il y avait des petites tourelles et des fenêtres ovales. Et les pierres étaient toute grises et ils y avaient des chandeliers disposés un peu partout devant les fenêtres à l'extérieur.

- Oui Britt', dit Kurt, je crois bien que tu as raison. C'est un château. Et nous en sommes les invités royaux ce soir. Finn ! Mike ! Par ici messieurs, nous avons besoin de notre escorte.

Sans se presser (à croire qu'ils ne voulaient pas entrer dans le château, ce qui était plutôt étonnant pour des chevaliers), Mike donna le bras à Brittany et Finn, le sien à Kurt.

Kurt donna leur invitation à la personne qui attendait à la porte (il n'avait rien d'un chevalier, c'était un vieux bonhomme à la mine sévère habillé comme un pingouin. Mais ce n'était pas très grave, car Brittany était l'amie de tous les animaux).

Ils avaient fait le tour du salon et étaient arrivés sur la piste de danse au moment ou passait une chanson de Lady GaGa. Ils dansèrent et dansèrent et dansèrent ! Brittany ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais vu Kurt aussi heureux. Comme libéré. Brittany n'était pas stupide, elle savait que l'année dernière avait été difficile pour lui jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Blaine. Et maintenant, il pouvait être lui-même. C'était comme si plus rien de mal ne pouvait le toucher. Il était invincible. Peut-être que les fées pouvaient aussi être des chevaliers ?

Même si Brittany aimait Santana et que maintenant elle était à elle et seulement à elle, elle savait encore distinguer le beau du laid. Et Kurt n'avait jamais été aussi beau. C'était comme si une lumière s'était allumée de l'intérieur et le révélait au grand jour.

Blaine n'avait qu'à bien se tenir, pensa t-elle. Parce que bientôt, tout le monde verrait ce qu'elle voyait. Un séduisant jeune homme.

* * *

><p>Ils en étaient à leur troisième danse endiablée lorsque le DJ passa un slow. Brittany et Kurt échangèrent un regard entendu (pas question de danser <em>ça<em> sans leur petit ami et petite amie respectif) et quittèrent la piste de danse pour s'écrouler, tout en sueur, sur un banc.

_- OhMonDieu_, s'écria Kurt, je vais devoir passer une heure, non, deux, sous la douche pour faire disparaître cette odeur de mes cheveux. Et je doute qu'il s'agisse de simples cigarettes. _Argh_, et je ne pourrais jamais récupérer cette chemise ! Une Marc Jacobs. Bah, elle était de la saison dernière.

Il posa une main sur son front.

- Bon sang, il fait une chaleur étouffante ici, je boirais bien -

Et hop, juste comme ça, deux verres apparurent devant eux. Un garçon les tenait dans les mains. Il leur souriait en tendant les verres. Il était grand et plutôt mignon, blond avec des yeux très bleus.

- J'exauce tous les vœux, un peu comme le père noël, annonça le jeune homme avant de disparaître dans la foule.

- Merci cria Kurt, mais c'était trop tard, leur génie exauceur de vœux avait déjà disparu. _Oooooooooooh_, c'est si frais ! Un pur délice, dit Kurt qui passait le verre sur son front.

Brittany allait porter le sien à sa bouche lorsqu'une main la stoppa net.

- Huhu, pas question, dit Finn, un air réprobateur sur le visage. Et si quelqu'un l'avait drogué, hein ? Avec toutes ces histoires _sordides_ dont on entend parler. Tu es beaucoup trop confiante Brittany.

- Oui, encore heureux que nous sommes là pour te protéger. Tiens, voilà une cannette. Elle sort du réfrigérateur, donc aucun risque, annonça Mike qui tendait un coca à Brittany.

- Et nous ne te quittons pas d'une semelle, ajouta Finn qui poussa Kurt d'un coup de fesse manquant de le faire tomber du banc. Kurt renversa son verre.

- _Ouch_ ! Finn, fais attention. C'est malin, maintenant il va falloir que j'aille en chercher un autre. Soyez sages les enfants, je reviens de suite !

* * *

><p>Brittany sirotait son coca en se dandinant sur la musique qui passait sur la piste.<p>

- J'ai faim, annonça t-elle soudain.

Comme un seul homme, Mike et Finn se levèrent d'un bond.

- Je vais faire un raid dans le réfrigérateur, dit Finn avec un grand sourire.

- Et moi, je vais voir ce qu'ils ont sur le buffet, j'ai vu des fruits je crois dans une coupe, quelque part, renchérit Mike.

Brittany sourit. Une fois débarrassée de ses charmants, mais bien collants, anges gardiens, elle se leva et se mit à visiter le château.

* * *

><p>La musique masquait les conversations et un peu partout se trouvaient des couples qui s'embrassaient, ou des gens, un peu saouls, qui riaient sans trop savoir pourquoi. Brittany fit le tour des pièces. C'était partout le même spectacle. Brusquement, elle se sentit mal à l'aise. L'ancienne Brittany, avait aimé ces ambiances mais maintenant … maintenant tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était être en sûreté dans les bras de Santana.<p>

Elle arriva dans la cuisine. Une pièce immense, pleine de monde comme les autres. Tout le monde l'ignorait. C'était comme si elle était invisible. Et peut-être que c'était vrai : elle ne se sentait réelle qu'avec Santana à ses côtés.

Elle prit une pomme et la fit briller en la frottant contre sa robe. Elle était rouge sang, un peu comme la pomme de Blanche-neige. Elle était vraiment dans un conte de fées ! Brittany allait y croquer à pleine dents lorsqu'elle entendit quelque chose … un gémissement. Cela provenait de dehors.

La cuisine possédait une immense baie vitrée. Les portes coulissantes en étaient entre ouvertes, certainement pour laisser entrer un peu d'air frais dans le château à l'air saturé. Il y avait un couple allongé par terre, pratiquement dans la neige. Brittany trouva ça un peu étrange mais c'est vrai qu'il faisait vraiment très chaud à l'intérieur, ils avaient peut-être voulu se rafraîchir un peu. Et la neige avait l'air si moelleuse, comme un matelas de nuages.

Elle allait croquer sa pomme lorsque quelque chose de brillant près du couple, miroita dans la lumière des chandelles qui étaient disposées à l'extérieur. Quelque chose portant les couleurs de l'arc en ciel.

Des paillettes …

**6 –** **Mike**

Mike n'était pas un gars suffisamment populaire pour avoir eu la possibilité d'être invité régulièrement à ce type de fêtes. Et depuis qu'il avait intégré ND, c'était bien entendu encore moins fréquent. Mais cela ne le gênait pas vraiment. Boire jusqu'à ne plus savoir ou vous habitiez n'était pas vraiment son truc. Mais danser ? Ca oui. Et maintenant que son père avait enfin accepté qui il était, qui il voulait devenir, tout lui semblait possible.

Aucun sommet n'était inatteignable. Grâce à l'amour. Parce qu'il n'avait aucun doute que c'était grâce à Tina qu'il allait pouvoir réaliser son rêve. _Leur_ rêve.

ND lui avait apporté ça : un rêve qui allait devenir réalité.

Pour le moment, son rêve c'était de trouver un truc à manger pour Brittany. Et de trouver Brittany aussi puisque lorsqu'il était revenu sur la piste de danse, il n'avait trouvé aucun signe d'elle. Ni de Kurt d'ailleurs. Et pas davantage de Finn.

Bon, en principe, la nourriture se trouvait dans la cuisine, il n'avait donc qu'à retrouver le chemin de cette dernière. Il avait bien réussi lorsqu'il avait ramené le soda alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne retrouvait pas cette foutue cuisine maintenant ? A croire que Brittany avait fini par influencer la maison avec ces histoires de fées et de château. L'endroit était hanté, ou maudit : il faisait disparaître les cuisines !

_Huhuhu_, il était certain d'être passé près de cette (hideuse selon lui) statue pseudo gréco-romaine. Plutôt de mauvais goût. Son père, qui avait tort sur des millions de choses mais avait généralement raison sur les gens, disait toujours « les parvenus ont des goûts de chiotte » (bon, okay, il n'utilisait pas l'expression « chiotte » mais l'idée générale était la même).

_Aaaaaaaaaah_, et voilà c'était la cuisine ! Victoire.

C'était une pièce vraiment grande. A croire que ces gens avaient des dizaines d'enfants à nourrir ! Mike repéra un des frigo (et oui, il devait bien y en avoir trois au total !) et l'ouvrit pour y farfouiller lorsque des cris retentirent. Il leva immédiatement la tête.

Cette voix, il connaissait cette voix …

- Brittany … ?

Mike se fraya un passage à travers la masse de personnes qui se trouvaient entassée dans la cuisine et … et rien. Plus de voix. Plus de cris. Avait-il rêvé ? Autour de lui, les gens ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué quoique ce soit et continuaient tranquillement de boire et de manger comme si de rien n'était. Okay, il avait des hallucinations … c'était Santana qui l'avait mis en condition ! Cette fille lui foutait sérieusement les jetons.

Il allait retourner à son inspection du frigo, lorsqu'il remarqua une pomme par terre près de la baie vitrée. Hey, une fois lavée, ce serait le petit encas parfait pour Brittany ! Il se pencha pour la ramasser et c'est là qu'il vit ce qui se passait dehors.

**7 – Ensemble **

Kurt avait soif. Et chaud. Après avoir demandé où se trouvait la cuisine et reçu en retour des haussements d'épaules indifférents (preuve supplémentaire que les adolescents étaient les animaux les plus bêtes de la planète, Dieu merci, Kurt serait bientôt majeur), il déambula d'une pièce à une autre lorsqu'une main agrippa son bras. Kurt n'avait pas été projeté contre un casier depuis des mois mais malheureusement les vieux réflexes ont la vie dure et instinctivement, il ferma les yeux et concentra toute son énergie à faire de son corps la plus petite cible qui soit, ramenant ses bras le long de son torse et attendant le choc.

- Hey mec, relax, je vais pas te faire de mal, fit une voix près de son oreille.

Kurt ouvrit les yeux. Un regard bleu perçant le fixait. Sourire Colgate, blondeur aryenne, le garçon qui le regardait – et qui lui tenait le bras – était tout simplement sublime.

Natation, pensa immédiatement Kurt en examinant la stature du bel étranger qui soutenait son regard. Le jeune homme avait la musculature caractéristique d'un nageur.

- Tu allais t'étaler de tout ton long sur Josie, je t'ai rattrapé juste à temps.

Josie ?

Kurt baissa les yeux vers le sol. Une immense peau d'ours se trouvait là, sa pauvre gueule béante tournée vers Kurt. L'inconnu tira doucement Kurt par le bras, hors de la trajectoire de l'immonde peau.

- Tu allais où comme ça ? Rejoindre quelqu'un peut-être, susurra le bel inconnu qui l'avait sauvé des griffes de Josie la carpette.

- Je … j'ai soif. Je cherche la cuisine.

- Oh, répondit juste l'autre garçon. Et à part un verre à boire, tu cherches autre chose peut-être ?

Ses dents étaient comme le reste de sa personne : blanches et immaculées. Ce type n'était pas une gravure de mode, il était un cliché vivant. Okay, un superbe cliché mais un cliché quand même. Un cliché qui regardait Kurt comme s'il était un plat sur le menu d'un grand restaurant. Un plat alléchant à en juger par la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux bleus.

- Je … j'ai un petit ami, lâcha soudain Kurt.

L'autre hocha la tête.

- C'est pas un problème, c'est noël, la grande époque du partage … et je crois fermement dans les valeurs de noël.

Kurt allait lui répondre lorsqu'il se rendit compte que s'il n'avait pas été balancé contre un casier, il avait été, de manière tout à fait experte, acculé contre le mur d'une petite alcôve. Il sentit la colère montée en lui : pour qui se prenait ce bellâtre !

- J'ai un petit ami, répéta Kurt d'une voix ferme, et nous sommes tous les deux des enfants particulièrement mal élevés : nous ne partageons pas ce que nous aimons. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'indiquer le chemin de la cuisine, ce serait vraiment très, très _gentleman_ de ta part.

Le jeune homme fixa un moment Kurt puis éclata de rire. Il fit un petit geste de reddition de la main et Kurt se retrouva libre.

- J'ai su tout de suite que tu serais un défi … comme une apparition, presque irréelle. Inatteignable.

Kurt ne peut s'empêcher de rougir sous les compliments. Il n'était pas vraiment habitué à être courtisé de la sorte.

- La cuisine, c'est la troisième porte sur ta gauche.

Il se déplaça pour laisser passer Kurt.

- Merci, répondit sèchement Kurt.

- De rien. J'aime rendre service …

* * *

><p>Kurt ouvrit le réfrigérateur. Gah, que des sodas sucrés ! Il referma la porte et chercha un verre (il dut se contenter d'un gobelet en plastique qui traînait sur le comptoir et qu'il lava soigneusement dans l'évier). Le réfrigérateur était une de ces monstruosités modernes qui vous délivraient glaçons et eau fraîche. Kurt profita des deux. Il fit glisser un glaçon sur son cou. La chaleur n'avait pas diminué et il avait un peu le tournis maintenant. Le froid lui fit du bien. Il avala trois verres d'eau d'affilée mais avait toujours aussi chaud.<p>

Okay, il était temps de prendre un peu l'air.

Kurt fit coulisser la baie vitrée et fut immédiatement enveloppé par le froid qui régnait dehors. Il avait cessé de neiger. Il ferma les yeux et leva le visage vers le ciel, juste pour profiter de cette petite bouffée d'air frais, frais, frais. Les yeux toujours clos, il soupira. _Ouch_. Il avait complètement oublié Finn. Il espérait qu'il s'amusait bien … à veiller sur Britt'. Kurt leur souhaitait bien du courage à Mike et à lui : vouloir encadrer Brittany, c'était comme vouloir dompter l'eau d'une rivière avec ses mains ! Kurt se rappelait de l'une des sorties que Coach Sylvester avait organisé en forêt lorsqu'il avait été dans les Cheerios (c'avait été pour aiguiser leur sens de survie avait-elle dit). Ils avaient passé une partie de la journée à chercher une Brittany qui s'était égarée en suivant … un papillon. Brittany était un être à part. Et oui, elle méritait d'être protégée.

Une voix désormais familière, le fit sursauter.

- Je peux t'offrir un autre verre autre ?

Kurt cligna des yeux. Un autre verre … ? Oh, oui, c'était lui qui leur avait donné leur verre à Brittany et à lui. Son bellâtre sommelier attitré apparemment.

- Non merci, je n'ai pas fini celui-ci, répondit Kurt en montrant le gobelet qu'il tenait à la main.

Kurt retourna à son examen du ciel, yeux désormais ouverts, espérant que ce type comprendrait le message : « merci je n'ai besoin de rien et surtout pas de toi, alors bon vent ! ». Bien évidemment, Kurt n'eut pas cette chance.

- Tu dois être une véritable bombe au lit.

Ce n'était plus du flirt, c'était carrément du rentre dedans et Kurt commençait sérieusement à trouver ça insupportable. Et un chouïa flippant. Il décida qu'il avait très, très envie de voir Finn et Mike _maintenant_. Kurt ne répondit pas à la provocation et décida de rentrer. Il jeta son gobelet dans une des poubelles qui se trouvaient dehors et se planta devant la baie vitrée. Il allait l'ouvrir en grand mais le bellâtre (pas besoin d'un prénom, cet adjectif lui collait parfaitement) l'en empêcha en se plantant devant lui.

- Laisse moi passer, grinça Kurt avec tout le calme dont il était encore capable. Il sentait une vague de panique monter en lui.

- D'habitude, je n'ai pas à attendre aussi longtemps, répondit juste le blondinet.

Kurt cligna des yeux.

- Que … quoi ?

Le garçon haussa juste les épaules, il souriait toujours à Kurt, le sourire du prédateur qui a enfin réussi à capturer sa proie.

- Généralement, des petites choses comme toi, une seule dose et hop (il claqua des doigts), je n'ai plus qu'à les cueillir. Un peu comme des fleurs …

Une dose ? Mais de quoi … _OHMONDIEU_. Le verre. Le verre qu'il leur avait donné. Il … il l'avait drogué ! Si Finn n'avait pas renversé son verre … non, Kurt refusait de penser à ce qui ce serait passé. Pour la bonne raison que cela pouvait _encore_ se passer.

Le garçon avança vers Kurt et ce dernier recula instinctivement.

- Et tu vas être une de mes plus belles cueillettes. P'tain t'es juste … t'es ensorcelant. Depuis que tu es entré, je ne t'ai pas quitté des yeux. La manière dont tu bouges, ces longues jambes, ton cul, c'est un véritable appel au crime. Passionnel le crime …

Okay, là, Kurt avait passé le stade de la vague de panique : il était en plein tsunami. Il fallait qu'il rentre et qu'il trouve Finn. Finn réduirait en bouillie ce pauvre spécimen de la race humaine. Il le repoussa. Violemment. Kurt n'avait plus quinze ans. Il n'était plus un gamin apeuré. Il avait grandi, physiquement et mentalement. Il pouvait se protéger des gros balourds sous stéroïdes.

Surpris par la force du geste de Kurt, le balourd en question trébucha. Kurt crut que c'était bon, ça y'était, il allait pouvoir rentrer à l'intérieur et mettre cette scène dans la liste de ses aventures déplaisantes à ne pas renouveler mais le garçon n'était pas si balourd que ça. C'était un sportif de haut niveau et Kurt, juste une ancienne pom pom girl. Il retrouva rapidement son équilibre et fut sur Kurt en quelques secondes, le plaquant contre le mur de la maison. La tête de Kurt heurta violemment la pierre froide et pendant quelques secondes, au ciel noir autour de lui s'ajouta un millier de petites étoiles blanches. Il cligna des yeux. Son agresseur était penché sur lui. Il faisait pression avec son corps, plaquant Kurt contre le mur. Et c'est là que Kurt _la_ sentit contre lui.

- Tu vois ce que tu me fais, grogna le bellâtre qui frottait son érection contre Kurt. Un putain de sort que tu m'a jeté.

- Je … je vais appeler à l'aide, réussit à dire Kurt, encore sonné. Lâche moi, _maintenant_ !

Le sourire sur le visage de son agresseur se transforma en un rictus.

- Okay, répondit-il.

Il lâcha Kurt mais pour mieux le projeter en avant. Kurt sentit son pied glisser sur la neige fondue et il s'écroula de tout son long par terre. Il sentit le _crac_ dans son poignet lorsqu'il entra en contact avec le sol, mains les premières pour protéger sa chute. La douleur fut si intense que pendant un moment, Kurt en eut le souffle coupé. Il n'eut pas le temps de crier parce qu'un corps lourd s'écrasa presque immédiatement contre le sien. Face contre terre, Kurt tâtonna avec ses mains à la recherche de quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui puisse lui servir d'arme. Ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec quelque chose de dur et de froid. Un dessous de pot ? Peu importe, pas le temps de réfléchir. Avec toute la force qui lui restait, il tenta de désarçonner son violeur et lui asséna un coup.

Il y eut un cri et le poids qui le suffoquait disparut. Momentanément. Kurt avait à peine eut le temps de se mettre en position assise que le garçon se rua à nouveau sur lui. allongé sur le dos, cette fois, Kurt se débattit avec toute l'énergie du désespoir : coups de pot, de pieds et de genoux, de poings, de griffes.

Jusqu'à ce que l'autre l'écrase une fois encore, coince ses mains sous lui et … l'embrasse.

Non, pensa juste Kurt. Non et non. Pas encore. Jamais plus.

Et il mordit à pleine dent la langue qui venait de s'insinuer dans sa bouche.

Son agresseur hurla, porta la main à sa bouche et cracha par terre en proférant des insultes. Il y avait du sang sur la neige et Kurt avait un goût de fer dans la bouche. Il aurait le temps d'être horrifié par tout ça plus tard, pour le moment, il fallait qu'il mette fin à ... à _ça_. Kurt, qui tenait toujours son dessous de pot dans sa bonne main allait asséner le coup de grâce à la petite ordure qui était toujours assise sur lui lorsqu'il vit les yeux de ce dernier s'écarquiller puis chavirer dans leurs orbites.

Tout le poids de son agresseur lui retomba dessus, vidant les poumons de Kurt du peu d'air qui lui restait. La dernière chose qu'il entendit avant que tout ne devienne noir autour de lui fut la voix de Brittany criant son nom.

* * *

><p>Des paillettes arc en ciel ? C'était impossible n'est-ce pas ? C'était leur idée à Kurt et à elle, leur monde, lui la licorne et elle la fée. Il ne pouvait pas y en avoir d'autres n'est-ce pas ?<p>

Et Brittany analysa ce qu'elle voyait derrière la baie vitrée. Un couple en pleine action ? Non, deux corps dont l'un écrasait l'autre. Une main caressant le corps aimé ? Non, une main serrant un pot en terracotta comme on serrerait une arme. Et d'ailleurs, c'était cette main qui était couvertes de paillettes, une main blanche aux longs doigts effilés.

Kurt.

Brittany ouvrit la baie vitrée en grand, saisit le chandelier qui se trouvait par terre et en asséna un violent coup à la base de la tête de la personne qui se trouvait à califourchon sur Kurt. Les bougies atterrirent par terre et s'éteignirent au contact de la neige avec un petit _psssshhit_ triste. La magie s'était envolée. Brittany lâcha son arme et s'agenouilla près des deux corps. Elle repoussa violemment celui qu'elle venait d'assommer et prit la main de Kurt. Elle la reposa immédiatement lorsqu'il poussa un gémissement. Elle se pencha au-dessus de lui.

- Kurt, appela t-elle doucement. Kurt, ouvre les yeux s'il te plaît.

Aucune réaction.

Brittany essaya une technique qu'elle connaissait pour réveiller les gens (et la seule qui marchait sur Santana et Lord Tubbington) : elle déposa un baiser sur la pointe du nez de Kurt, puis ses deux paupières closes, ses joues. Elle sentit ses cils bouger contre sa peau (ça la chatouillait un peu), signe que sa technique marchait.

- Britt' ? Demanda Kurt d'une toute petite voix.

Brittany soupira. Ca allait aller, Kurt était réveillé. Elle décida qu'il faisait vraiment froid. Kurt devait avoir froid aussi. Elle s'allongea tout contre lui et passa son bras sous son torse pour le ramener vers elle.

- Ca va aller Kurt, ça va aller. Personne ne te fera de mal. Tu peux refermer les yeux si tu veux ?

- Oh … Okay, dit juste Kurt d'une voix fatiguée.

Brittany le serra fort contre lui. Son regard fut attiré par la personne qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la baie vitrée, à l'intérieur de la cuisine. Elle fit un petit signe à Mike et ce dernier les rejoignit dehors.

- Oh, tu as trouvé ma pomme ! Merci.

Comme un automate, Mike lui tendit le fruit. Son regard allait de Brittany (et Kurt allongée contre elle) à celui du dragon terrassé (yep, Brittany avait décidé qu'en fin de compte, elle était aussi un chevalier).

Elle vit Mike sortir son téléphone portable et ferma les yeux. Tout allait bien se passer maintenant, les deux autres chevaliers allaient s'occuper de tout. Elle devait juste s'occuper de Kurt. La nuit était froide, le ciel d'un noir d'encre mais la neige leur faisait un agréable matelas. Elle posa son front contre la tempe de Kurt et se mit à fredonner.

Les licornes comme les fées aimaient la musique.

* * *

><p>Kurt ouvrit les yeux … et le regretta immédiatement. Qui avait eu l'idée de mettre un plafonnier juste devant son lit ? Et d'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas de plafonnier devant son lit. Mais où était-il donc ?<p>

- Hey Kurt, ça va aller, ça va aller fiston, fit une voix sur sa droite.

Kurt tourna la tête vers la voix. Seconde mauvaise idée : le mouvement lui donna la nausée.

- Finn, baisse un peu la lumière tu veux ? Demanda la voix.

Finn ? Et cette voix …

- Papa ? Murmura Kurt d'une voix rauque.

- Oui Kurt, je suis là, tout va bien. Tu as … une petite commotion cérébrale mais ça va aller maintenant.

Commotion cérébrale ? Comment pouvait-on aller _bien_ avec une commotion cérébrale, même _petite _?

Kurt décida de retenter d'ouvrir les yeux. Il fallait qu'il sache où il était et ce qui c'était passé. La lumière était moins crue et cette fois, il put les garder ouverts.

Son père était là. Et Finn. Et Carole.

Dans une pièce qui ressemblait fortement à une chambre d'hôpital. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans … et comme dans ses films de série B, tout lui revint brusquement : les paillettes, le château, le bellâtre … Et il étouffa un sanglot (il ne pleurerait pas, pas question qu'il pleure !).

- Il … il a essayé de … de …

- Oh, Kurt, je sais, je sais. Il … cette petite ordure est en garde à vue. Enfin, dès qu'il sera sorti de l'hôpital, il sera en garde à vue. Il ne peut plus rien te faire. Il ne peut plus faire de mal à personne.

- J'ai essayé de le repousser papa, je … j'ai vraiment essayé.

- Je sais Kurt, je sais. Kurt, s'il te plait regarde moi.

Kurt ravala un autre sanglot et fixa son père.

- Kurt, je sais que tu t'es défendu. Cette petite saloperie est couverte de bleues et d'égratignures. Tu t'es défendu comme un lion !

Plutôt comme un chaton pensa tristement Kurt.

- Mais je suis certain que je ne l'ai pas mis k-o, dit Kurt.

- Euh, non, c'est cette gamine là, celle qui a été élue présidente.

- Brittany ?

- Oui, c'est ça. Finn a appelé la police et une ambulance.

Kurt frissonna.

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai si froid ? Demanda t-il alarmé par ses tremblements.

- Légère hypothermie, tu … ton amie Brittany a eu du mal à être persuadée que dormir sur la neige n'était pas une bonne idée après une agression. En fait, que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, point.

Kurt sourit.

- Brittany est … spéciale.

Burt posa sa main sur le front de son fils et caressa ses cheveux.

- Je lui serai éternellement reconnaissant de ce qu'elle a fait, spéciale ou pas. Je vais dire aux autres que tu es réveillé.

Il déposa un rapide baiser sur le front de Kurt (faisant rougir ce dernier jusqu'à la racine : gah, devant Carole et Finn !) et sortit de la chambre.

- Kurt, je suis heureuse que tu sois sain et sauf, dit Carole les larmes aux yeux. Elle serra sa main, lui sourit et suivit Burt dehors.

Finn était toujours planté près de la porte, fixant ses chaussures.

Silencieux.

- Finn ?

Pas de réponse.

Kurt se redressa dans son lit … et poussa un petit cri. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que son poignet était encastré dans un joli plâtre. Finn fut sur lui en un instant.

- Tu as mal ? Je vais appeler une infirmière. Non, un médecin. Un spécialiste ? Okay, comment s'appelle les spécialistes de la douleur parce que je ne dois pas me tromper de nom et –

- FINN !

- Oui.

- Finn, viens juste m'aider à m'asseoir, okay.

Finn obtempéra.

- Bien, maintenant, assied toi près de moi.

Finn s'assit. Et resta silencieux.

Génial pensa Kurt, c'est encore moi qui vais devoir faire tout le travail. Il allait demander à son demi-frère ce qui n'allait pas lorsque Finn lâcha, d'une traite :

- Je … je suis désolé Kurt, je ne pensais pas que … je … je voulais protéger Brittany, parce qu'elle était trop jolie et que c'est parfois dangereux et … et comme d'habitude, comme d'habitude, le gros homophobe que je suis a oublié qu'un garçon aussi ça pouvait être joli, et qu'un garçon aussi, ça méritait d'être protégé parce que un garçon aussi ça peut être … sa voix s'étrangla.

- Un garçon aussi ça peut être … _violé_, finit Kurt en frissonnant en prononçant ce mot.

Finn hocha la tête. Il y avait des larmes dans ses yeux.

- Je croyais avoir changé, dit-il. Je le croyais vraiment, je suis désolé Kurt, si désolé.

- _Oooh_ Finn, non, tu … tu as changé. Comme Puck. Tu es plus mature, plus respectueux des gens différents autour de toi. Je le sais, je vis avec toi. Tu n'es pas homophobe Finn tu es juste … comment t'expliquer ça. Kurt soupira et ferma un moment les yeux avant de les rouvrir. Finn, regarde moi et écoute moi bien : nous sommes tous élevés dans une culture précise. Une culture qui met en valeur ce qui peut être vu comme des caractéristiques liées à chaque sexe. Comme le fait que les filles aiment le rose et les garçons le bleu, que les filles doivent recevoir des jouets en lien avec la parfaite ménagère et les garçons, des garages ou des voitures de pompier. C'est … plutôt sexiste. Au-delà de ce sexisme de base, il y aussi une culture de l'hétéronormativité. C'est-à-dire que dès leur plus jeune âge, les garçons sont élevés dans la culture de que qui est viril, et donc acceptable et de ce qui ne l'est pas. Il est normal lorsqu'on a été baigné dans cette culture de penser que seule une fille peut être victime de prédateur sexuel. Tu … tu n'es pas anormal ou homophobe Finn, juste habitué à voir les choses sous un certain angle.

- Oh, fit Finn.

- Et le plus important Finn, c'est que je sais que tu m'aimes. Et je t'aime aussi … comme un frère bien entendu.

Finn lui sourit.

- Oui, comme un frère. Il fronça les sourcils. Je crois que les frères ne s'embrassent pas lorsqu'ils s'aiment.

- Euh, je n'en sais rien, lui répondit Kurt. Je suppose que non à cause de …

- … l'hétéronormativité ? Suggéra Finn.

- Finn Hudson, vous avez donc un cerveau sous cette masse de cheveux, et de plus, vous savez l'utiliser ! Félicitations, le taquina Kurt.

- Huhu, en revanche, ils font certainement ça …

Fin se pencha vers Kurt et … lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH_ ! Non, pas les cheveux ! _Fiiiiiiiiiiiinn_ !

- Euh, vous voulez que je vous laisse seuls ? Fit une voix.

Kurt et Finn regardèrent le nouveau venu.

- Blaine ! s'écria Kurt. Tu … tu es venu ?

- Bien sûr que je suis venu, Kurt. Je suis venu dès que j'ai su.

Finn sourit.

- Je vais vous laissez seuls tous les deux. Il faut que j'aille soutenir Mike. Santana est là et je crois qu'elle veut nous crever les yeux … à moins que cela ne soit pire. Mais avant …

Il se pencha sur Kurt et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- … à bas l'hétéronormativité, chuchota t-il à l'oreille de Kurt.

- _FINN_ _HUDSON_ !

- A plus tard tous les deux ! Claironna Finn que les explications de Kurt avaient manifestement soulagé du poids de la culpabilité.

Blaine était assis sur le lit et tenait la main de Kurt, celle qui n'était pas dans le plâtre. Il fixait Kurt sans rien dire.

- Blaine … ?

Toujours sans un mot, Blaine se pencha vers lui et l'enlaça, son visage enfouit dans le cou de Kurt. La position devait être inconfortable. Kurt allait lui dire de se relever en plaisantant sur ses cheveux (une masse de boucles indomptées, Mamie était passée par là !) lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de chaud et mouillé dans son cou. Blaine pleurait …

L'heure n'était pas à la plaisanterie.

**Tou bi concludeud dans une troisième partie avec Blaine et Kurt, nos deux zamours ! **

**AN2** : tentative de viol dans cette partie.


	3. Troisième partie

**8 – Blaine et Kurt**

-… espèce de … de sorcière ! Pas moyen de faire disparaître ces foutues boucles … j'ai l'air _ridiculeuh_ !

- Ah ça, c'est sûr, mais c'est surtout parce que tu pleurniches comme un bébé … à cause de tes cheveux.

Blaine lança un regard noir à sa cousine qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte de la salle de bain, bras croisés sur la poitrine, un air amusé sur le visage. Le problème, c'était qu'elle avait raison : il essayait depuis vingt bonnes minutes de faire en sorte que ses cheveux ressemblent à quelque chose.

- Tu sais, continua Amélia, la plupart du temps, les filles rêvent d'avoir de magnifiques cheveux épais et bouclés.

- Ca doit être pour ça que moi, je les hais. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je ne suis pas une fille, rétorqua sèchement Blaine.

Amélia ricana.

- Vraiment ? Parce qu'il y a une autre particularité chez les filles : elles passent des heures dans la salle de bain à soigner leur apparence. Tu comprendras que je me sois trompée. Depuis que grand-mère est arrivée, tu as passé plus de temps ici qu'avec nous.

- Pauvre, pauvre Amélia, répliqua Blaine sur un ton sardonique, si tout ce qu'il te reste comme remarques blessantes ce sont de pitoyables réflexions sexistes, je crains de devoir être au regret de te dire que la seule personne qui puisse se sentir concernée par ces dernières, c'est toi. Tu es une fille ma chérie, moi pas, chantonna t-il. Tu veux que je te le prouve (il haussa les sourcils d'une manière qui en disait long sur la manière dont il entendait apporter ladite preuve) ?

Blaine eut la satisfaction de voir verdir sa cousine de rage.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que GrandMa te trouve … tu … tu n'es qu'un crétin vulgaire et en plus tu es _gay_ !

Et avec cette superbe répartie, sensée être une insulte et digne d'une série télévisée pour ado, Amélia sortit de la salle de bain. Il n'aurait plus manqué que le trépignement pour que le tableau de la parfaite petite fille riche et égoïste soit complet.

Blaine soupira. Amélia était son aînée de quelques semaines. La mère de Blaine et sa sœur étaient tombées enceintes en même temps. Elles avaient décidé que la première qui accoucherait, donnerait un prénom commençant par A à son enfant et la seconde, par B. Et voilà comment il avait été baptisé Blaine. Pas un grand choix de prénom masculin commençant par B. Il avait échappé de justesse à Barnabé. Peu importe, il aimait son prénom depuis que Kurt lui avait avoué qu'il avait toujours eu une fascination pour le film Pretty In Pink (10).

Blaine reposa la brosse à cheveux. Il repensait à ce qu'avait dit Amélia. Rien de bien nouveau sous le ciel bleu : oui, sa grand-mère préférait Blaine à Amélia (pas étonnant, cette fille était une vraie peste !) et oui, il était gay. Et oui, sa famille n'en était pas super, super ravie. Oh, il n'avait jamais été frappé ou raillé mais il y avait toujours cette espèce de gêne entre lui et ses parents, comme si ces derniers attendaient désespérément que quelque chose change, comme s'ils pensaient que c'était juste une passade d'adolescent. Pas de haine, juste de l'incompréhension. Genre « pourquoi nous ? ».

- Ah, _mahal ko_ (11) tu es là ! Amélia dis que tu te caches.

Oh non, pas _elle_.

- GrandMa, soupira Blaine, je t'adore mais si jamais tu touches à mes cheveux, je te jure que … que …

- Hey quoi ! Je ne viens ici qu'une fois et par an et je n'aurais pas droit de te toucher ! Toi, ma chair, mon sang -

Et voilà, c'était parti pour un tour. Elle allait lui jouer la pauvre grand-mère exilée au bout du monde qui ne peut pas voir sa famille. Il avait tellement souvent entendu cette ritournelle qu'il en connaissait presque chacun des refrains et …

- … mais je parie que _lui_, il a le droit d'y toucher.

Blaine tourna brusquement la tête vers sa grand-mère.

- Que … qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

Sa grand-mère lui sourit. Elle s'approcha de lui et s'installa sur une des chaises près de la coiffeuse. Elle leva la main vers les cheveux de Blaine mais n'y toucha pas. Sa main retomba sur ses genoux.

- Lui … celui pour lequel tu disparais de la pièce pour discuter au téléphone ou sur ton ordinateur avec cette toute petite caméra. _Lui_, il a le droit d'y toucher, n'est-ce pas ?

Blaine était tout simplement réduit au silence. Jamais sa grand-mère n'avait fait référence, directement ou pas, à son homosexualité.

- Et bien, aurais tu perdu ta langue mahal ko ? Allez, dis moi, comment s'appelle t-il ?

- Ku … kurt. Il s'appelle Kurt.

- Kurt, hum, c'est un prénom fort ça. C'est bien. Et dis moi, à quoi ressemble t-il ce Kurt.

Doucement, encore sous le choc, Blaine sortit son I-Phone de sa poche. Il l'alluma. Il présenta le téléphone à sa grand-mère. Elle le prit et regarda attentivement la photo. Blaine aimait particulièrement cette dernière. Le sourire de Kurt y était « vrai », ses yeux brillaient. Il était heureux. Il était tout pour Blaine.

- Je comprends maintenant … je comprends. Il a _le_ regard.

- Le regard, quel regard ? Hasarda Blaine.

Sa grand-mère lui sourit.

- Le regard de ceux qui aiment mahal ko. Tu as de la chance. Ce que tu as entre les mains est précieux, et un homme intelligent ne laisse jamais sa plus grande richesse lui échapper des mains.

Blaine avait la furieuse envie de cligner des yeux. Ou de se pincer le bras. Parce que la scène qu'il était en train de vivre n'était certainement pas réelle. Il devait rêver. Il avait une conversation avec sa grand-mère à propos de son petit ami. Et, bonus, la dite grand-mère n'essayait pas de le décoiffer !

Un large sourire apparut sur le visage de Blaine. Il prit sa grand-mère dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

- GrandMa tu … tu es … la plus formidable des femmes que cette terre ait jamais portée !

Sa grand-mère lui répondit très sérieusement.

- C'est ce que je me suis efforcée toute ma vie de faire comprendre à ton grand-père et à ta mère et ta tante. Je suis heureuse qu'il y ait enfin un membre de la famille qui ait un tant soit peu de lucidité pour enfin le reconnaître. Alors, quand pourrais-je le rencontrer ?

- Le … tu veux vraiment le … le rencontrer ?

- Bien entendu, sinon, je ne le demanderais pas. Il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de mentir ou de me cacher derrière des faux-semblants.

- Je … je vais l'appeler et lui demander.

- Parfait mahal ko. Bien, ta mère va finir par s'inquiéter de notre absence alors nous devrions descendre … et Blaine ?

- Oui GrandMa ?

- Fais quelque chose pour tes cheveux, tu veux.

Ah, Blaine se disait aussi, c'était trop beau pour être vrai …

* * *

><p>Blaine passa tout le repas dans un état second. Sa grand-mère lui jetait des œillades entendues, Amélia boudait et lui lançait des regards noirs et le reste de la famille l'ignorait, comme d'habitude.<p>

Blaine s'excusa de table pour le dessert. Il monta dans la chambre d'ami et sortit son téléphone. Sa main tremblait tant il était excité à l'idée de présenter sa grand-mère à Kurt. Il la connaissait déjà bien, Blaine savait qu'il en parlait souvent. Kurt aimait sa famille. Il aimait ce qu'elle représentait : amour, sécurité, tolérance. Pour Blaine, c'était plus compliqué. Alors pouvoir lui présenter sa grand-mère ! Il composa le numéro de Kurt. Pendant que la sonnerie retentissait, il réfléchissait à l'endroit où ils pourraient se donner rendez-vous. Peut-être au suisse shop bakery (12). Ils faisaient d'incroyables cheesecake. Quelqu'un décrocha.

- Hey, toi, susurra Blaine, tu me manques tellement.

- Blaine ?

Blaine faillit raccrocher en reconnaissant la voix au bout du fil. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit.

- Mon … monsieur Hummel ?

* * *

><p>- … la situation économique n'est pas si catastrophique que ça et – <em>OHMONDIEU<em> Blaine, qu'est-ce qui se passe, tu es blanc comme un linge ! S'exclama le père de Blaine en voyant son fils apparaître dans le salon.

Blaine cligna juste des yeux.

- Mahal ko, que se passe t-il ?

- C'est … c'est Kurt … il … il a été … il est à l'hôpital … je …

- Quel hôpital Blaine ? Demanda sa grand-mère d'une voix douce.

- Lima Mémorial. Je dois …

- _Huhu_, tu n'es pas en état de conduire. Amélia, mon manteau, et va chercher tes clés de voiture, nous allons à Lima.

- Mais enfin maman, s'exclama la mère de Blaine, il est plus de neuf heures du soir ! Tu ne vas quand même pas aller en pleine nuit à Lima. C'est à plus de deux heures de route … C'est … c'est juste ridicule. Nous appellerons demain dès la première heure pour voir si … si Kurt va bien mon chéri, d'accord, ajouta t-elle en s'adressant à Blaine.

Le choc qu'il avait ressenti en écoutant Burt Hummel lui raconter ce qui s'était passé ce soir se mua en une rage froide. Blaine regarda sa mère.

- Je me rappelle fort bien que l'année dernière nous avons fait quatre heures de route pour aller voir un des nombreux ex d'Amélia – le numéro huit, si je me rappelle bien, n'est-ce pas Amy ? Difficile de tenir un compte juste, il y en a tant qui défilent … – concourir à un tournoi de golf, grinça Blaine. Mais il faut dire que vu le niveau pitoyable de numéro huit dans cette discipline, il y avait en effet urgence à faire en sorte que sa petite amie puisse le réconforter après ce qui ne pouvait être qu'une défaite annoncée.

- BLAINE ! N'insulte pas ta cousine, c'est complètement déplacé et -

- Oh, parce que refuser de me laisser aller voir la personne que j'aime et qui est à l'hôpital après avoir été victime d'une agression n'est pas « déplacé » peut-être ? Cria Blaine.

- Vraiment, _agressé_ ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Susurra Amélia sur un ton acide. Un incident pendant les soldes peut-être ? Quelqu'un a essayé de lui rafler le dernier manteau Alexander McQueen ? Elle porta la main à la bouche feignant l'horreur. Oh, non, pire, il a abîmé sa manucure !

Blaine se tourna vers sa cousine, la rage au cœur.

- Espèce de sale petite gar-

- CA SUFFIT !

Chacun se tourna vers la doyenne de la famille.

- Amélia, je crois que je t'ai demandé quelque chose. Blaine, ton manteau. Elle se tourna vers ses filles. Nous serons de retour demain dans la mâtinée au plus tôt.

* * *

><p>Le trajet jusqu'à Lima fut horrible. Amélia conduisait en fixant la route comme s'il s'agissait d'un serpent la menant droit à son nid et ne desserra pas les lèvres. Blaine serrait son I-Phone dans ses mains et ne cessait de vérifier s'il avait un message, quelque chose, n'importe quoi venant de l'hôpital. Il avait, en vain, essayé de joindre Finn pour lui dire qu'il venait. Sa grand-mère lui souriait et essayait de le réconforter. Le problème c'était que lorsqu'elle était nerveuse, elle parlait en filipino et Blaine ne comprenait que quelques mots, ici et là.<p>

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin au Lima Memorial, il était près de dix heures trente. Les visites étaient finies depuis longtemps.

- Bien, et maintenant ? Demanda Amélia toujours furieuse. On fait quoi ?

- Tu gares la voiture et tu nous rejoins dans le hall. Blaine, as-tu demandé au père de Kurt dans quelle chambre il était ?

Blaine secoua la tête. Non, il n'avait rien demandé. Il n'avait presque rien pu dire. Sa voix avait disparu au moment précis où Burt Hummel avait prononcé le mot « hôpital ».

- Ca va aller Mahal Ko, ça va aller. Viens …

Sa grand-mère le prit par la main et ils se dirigèrent vers l'accueil.

- Reste là, je vais me renseigner.

Et sa grand-mère le laissa seul, debout, l'air idiot. Perdu. Il avait l'impression qu'il était un gamin perdu … non, ce n'était pas une impression. Il était vraiment perdu. Quant à être un gamin … il ferma les yeux. Il se sentait toujours si mal à l'aise en famille. Comme décalé.

- Blaine ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Blaine se tourna vers la personne qui venait de parler.

- Sebastian ? Tu as eu un problème à l'entraînement de la Crosse ?

Sebastian lui sourit.

- Non, non. Je n'ai rien, merci de t'inquiéter pour moi. J'ai juste accompagné la mère d'un ami. Il a été hospitalisé en urgence ce soir. Un stupide incident. Greg est un idiot qui se laisse un peu trop facilement prendre dans les filets des jolies sirènes. Pour un nageur de haut niveau avoue que c'est un sacré handicap. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, c'est comme une compulsion chez lui ! S'esclaffa Sebastian. _Aaaah_, le chant des sirènes. Le problème, c'est que cette fois ci, la sirène avait un bon trident. Et _vlan_, elle lui en a asséné un bon coup sur la tête lorsqu'il a voulu vérifier ce qu'elle cachait, ou plus exactement ce qu'_il_ cachait, sous ses écailles. Rien de bien grave, il sera sur pied en un rien de temps pour … Blaine, tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Non, pas vraiment non, répondit froidement Blaine assaillit par un affreux doute. La coïncidence était juste trop incroyable. As-tu pensé à demander le nom de la personne que ton _ami_ a agressé ?

- Agressé ? Euh, Blaine, c'est lui qui se retrouve avec des points de suture sur le crâne.

- Vraiment, le pauvre. Et donc pour toi tenter de, comment est-ce que dit ça, ah oui vérifier ce que quelqu'un a « sous ses écailles » - quel charmant euphémisme - n'est pas une agression ?

- Blaine, ils étaient à une fête. Sans supervision adulte. Je connais bien ce type de party … Ce mec a du l'exciter d'une manière ou d'une autre et les choses sont juste allées un peu trop loin, ça arrive tous les jours, pas de quoi fouetter un chat et encore moins, l'assommer ! Répliqua Sebastian, vaguement agacé. Si tu joues les aguicheuses, il ne faut pas t'étonner après que -

- Les aguicheuses ? S'étrangla Blaine, désormais furieux. C'est ce que tu penses ? Que les personnes qui se font violenter sexuellement sont responsables parce qu'elles s'habillent de manière provocante, qu'elle aiment danser, rire. Etre à l'aise avec son corps et aimer le montrer ne veut pas dire : « hey les mecs, venez servez vous, il y en aura pour tout le monde » !

Blaine avait crié cette dernière phrase et des têtes commençaient à se tourner vers les deux adolescents.

- Blaine, calme toi, je ne -

- Puisque tu n'es pas curieux, je vais te donner le nom de la personne – une personne Sebastian, pas une créature de la mythologie grecque, une vraie personne, un être tout ce qu'il y de plus humain qui a été agressé ce soir juste parce qu'une autre personne – pas si sûr de son humanité à celle-ci en revanche – voulait quelque chose sans penser qu'obtenir un _consentement_ était une obligation préalable. Cette personne est aussi la raison pour laquelle je suis là : Kurt Hummel.

Sebastian pâlit à cette annonce.

- Kurt ? _OHMONDIEU_ Blaine, je suis désolé, je … je ne savais pas.

- Non, parce que visiblement pour toi, le responsable d'une agression sexuelle est plus important que sa victime. Après tout, c'est juste un simple _incident_, une statistique, le genre de chose qui arrive tous les jours n'est-ce pas ? Bonsoir Sebastian.

Et avec ça, Blaine tourna les talons pour rejoindre le guichet où se trouvait encore sa grand-mère.

- Kurt est dans la chambre 226 dans l'aile pédiatrique, lui annonça t-elle.

Amélia l'avait rejointe. Blaine hocha la tête. Sebastian l'appela mais il ne se retourna pas.

- Blaine, qui est ce jeune homme ? Demanda sa grand-mère.

Blaine ferma les yeux, soupira et les rouvrit. Il força un sourire et lui répondit :

- Personne.

* * *

><p>Burt et Carole étaient dans la salle d'attente. Il y avait aussi Brittany, Santana et Mike. Brittany fut le premier à le voir.<p>

- _Ooooooooooh_, Blaine !

Elle se jeta dans ses bras (sous le regard pas particulièrement bienveillant de miss Santana Lopez).

- Blaine, je t'avais gardé des paillettes mais Santana dit que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée que je te les donne, parce que ça pourrait réveiller de mauvais souvenirs. Je ne vois pas en quoi penser à un arc-en-ciel pourrait être un mauvais souvenir. Elle fronça les sourcils. Oh, et j'ai sauvé Kurt du dragon.

Blaine, dont la tête lui tournait un peu (ça lui faisait souvent ça lorsqu'il essayait de tenir une conversation avec Brittany), ne répondit rien. Il la serra juste contre lui.

- Merci Brittany, tu es mon héroïne.

C'était visiblement la bonne chose à dire et à faire car un immense sourire apparut sur le visage de Brittany (et le même avait éclos immédiatement sur celui de Santana).

- Viens Britt', je crois que notre exilé du Seigneur des Anneaux a plus important à faire qu'à passer la fin de cette affreuse soirée à te féliciter pour tes prouesses.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, glissa Brittany à l'oreille de Blaine juste avant de l'embrasser. Le dos de Kurt va bien, nous étions sur un matelas de neige, c'est très confortable.

- _Ooooooooookay_, répondit juste Blaine, décontenancé.

- Britt' ! Appela Santana.

- A plus tard Blaine ! Embrasse Kurt pour moi.

- Je n'y manquerai pas.

Blaine regarda les deux jeunes filles, petits doigts entrelacés comme à l'accoutumée, s'éloigner dans le couloir.

- Kurt a des amies adorables, dit sa grand-mère. Et courageuses aussi, si je comprends bien, Kurt a été victime d'une agression.

- Oui, répondit Burt, bonsoir madame … ? Burt avança la main vers la vieille dame.

Elle le toisa.

- Et vous êtes ?

Burt, la main toujours tendue, répondit, se sentant un peu bête.

- Je suis le père de Kurt et – _ouch_ !

Deux « GRANDMA ! » outragés retentirent simultanément. Blaine et Amélia échangèrent un regard entendu : leur grand-mère était insortable ! Elle enlaçait en effet Burt Hummel.

- Oh mon pauvre petit, mon pauvre, pauvre petit : ce doit être si terrible, si terrible ! Attaquer ainsi un enfant innocent. C'est … c'est monstrueux.

Burt en resta coi.

- Et j'espère que cette jeune fille lui a fait mal. Mon cher Edouard m'avait appris quelques gestes d'autodéfense, notamment comment d'un bon coup de genou bien placé -

- _Oooooh_ non, GrandMa ... gémit Amélia qui se cachait le visage derrière les mains, visiblement complètement mortifiée.

Burt éclata de rire. Oui la situation était grave mais Kurt était sain et sauf et décidément cette vieille dame était très _rafraîchissante_.

- Monsieur Hummel, souira Blaine, permettez moi de vous présenter ma grand-mère, Mme Rutherford (Blaine lui jeta un regard noir) et ma cousine, Amélia. Et … est-ce que … Kurt … ?

Burt sourit à Blaine.

- Vas y fiston, il sera heureux de te voir.

* * *

><p>Et c'est comme ça que Blaine s'était retrouvé dans la chambre de Kurt à pleurer dans son cou. Il était sensé être celui qui le réconfortait et c'était le contraire qui se produisait ! Définitivement pas un Obi Wan. Ou alors de bien piètre niveau. Même pas un Luc en fait. Pathétique.<p>

Il finit par se calmer et se rassit correctement sur le lit. Il examina longuement Kurt. Il avait une belle ecchymose sur la joue droite, des égratignures un peu partout sur le visage et sur les bras et un poignet dans le plâtre.

La boule de rage que Blaine avait dans le creux de l'estomac depuis le début de la soirée menaçait dangereusement d'exploser.

- Blaine ? La voix de Kurt était étrange, teintée d'une intonation que Blaine avait peu le loisir (dieu merci !) d'entendre. Timide, mal assurée presque … suppliante.

Blaine leva les yeux vers lui.

- Je vais tuer cette petite ordure, déclara-t-il calmement.

* * *

><p>Kurt connaissait Blaine.<p>

Il connaissait ses forces.

Et ses faiblesses.

Tout le monde voyait en Blaine un jeune homme affable, bien élevé, digne héritier de Cary Grant. Mais justement, comme l'acteur (13), Blaine pouvait aussi se mettre en colère. Vraiment en colère. Il l'avait déjà prouvé lorsque Karofski les avaient surpris lors du concert Night of Neglect de ND l'année dernière et cette année lorsqu'il s'en était pris à Finn et à Sam. Il y avait en Blaine une part de violence qui ne demandait qu'une petite étincelle pour exploser. Ce n'était pas pour rien que Blaine aimait le sport, et notamment les sports de combat (14).

Avoir été victime de violences physiques laissait des traces indélébiles, Kurt le savait. Elles étaient toujours là, ces blessures du passé, ne demandant qu'une petite pression pour se rouvrir.

Mais Kurt était là pour faire en sorte que rien de mal n'arrive à Blaine. Il ne permettrait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Kurt comprenait la violence que nourrissait Blaine mais il ne permettrait jamais qu'elle détruise l'homme qu'il aimait.

- Il va falloir que tu prennes un ticket dans ce cas, plaisanta t-il, serrant la main de Blaine comme s'il s'agissait de la seule chose qui le retenait rattaché à la terre. Rattaché à Blaine. Ou bien était-ce sa main qui ancrait Blaine dans la réalité … Mon père est le premier sur la liste. De toute manière, vous n'avez aucune chance, ni toi ni lui, j'ai cru comprendre que Santana avait déjà planifié une « fin tragique » pour ce pauvre garçon.

Blaine laissa échapper un petit son, entre rire et sanglot.

- Mon Dieu Kurt … et si jamais … s'il avait …

- _Chhhhhh_, viens par ici.

Blaine se pencha à nouveau vers Kurt.

- Embrasse-moi.

- Kurt, je ne crois pas que –

- Blaine, s'il te plait … il … il m'a embrassé et –

- _QUOI_ ! Blaine se leva du lit en sursaut. Je vais le tuer tu entends. Je vais trouver la chambre de cette petite ordure et planter un scalpel dans sa tête, je vais –

- _NON_ ! Cria Kurt, s'il te plaît … Blaine, j'ai _besoin_ de toi.

Kurt vit les traits du visage de Blaine se radoucir immédiatement à cette annonce. Il revint s'asseoir sur le lit près de Kurt et lui prit la main.

- Je suis là Kurt, je … je serai toujours là pour toi. Toujours.

Kurt hocha la tête et lui sourit.

- Je sais ... je ... ça va te paraître idiot mais ... mais j'ai besoin de toi pour effacer le souvenir de ses lèvres contre les miennes … embrasse moi s'il te plaît.

- Oh Kurt …

Blaine caressa la joue de Kurt. Il dégagea les quelques paillettes qui se trouvaient encore dans ses cheveux en ramenant sa frange sur son front.

- Brittany m'avait déguisé en arc-en-ciel, précisa Kurt avec un petit sourire.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de te déguiser, répliqua Blaine. Tu _es_ un arc-en-ciel. _Mon_ arc-en-ciel.

Blaine se pencha vers lui. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent … C'était comme leur premier baiser, incertain, tendre. Intense. C'était comme tout ce qu'ils échangeaient, un moment juste à eux, vrai.

Tant qu'ils seraient là l'un pour l'autre, rien ne pourrait les toucher, rien.

Ils étaient invincibles.

**Zi endeuh ! (**cours se cacher pour éviter de recevoir des coups de poêle des fans de Sebastian : désolée les filles, moa je l'aime pas trop le Seb. Oh, et oui, j'ai donné une famille à Blaine, pas terrible ladite famille mais bon, tout le monde ne peut pas avoir Burt Hummel comme papa, hein ? _Tootles_ !**) **

(10) Pretty In Pink est un film de Howard Deutch de 1986. Bon, aujourd'hui, il serait certainement jugé super « gnangnan » mais je suis certaine que Kurt l'aimerait. L'héroïne, Andie, d'origine pauvre (mais elle bosse dure pour avoir une bourse pour entrer à la fac), adore fabriquer elle-même ses vêtements (toujours à base de rose et plutôt fashion) et est pour cela, la risée du lycée. Elle tombe amoureuse de Blaine, un beau gosse de riche … allez, je vous laisse deviner la fin !

(11) Je suis juriste pas linguiste mais si j'en crois mon ami wikipédia, en tagalog (une des langues officielles de Philippines) « mahal ko », veux dire mon chéri.

(12) The Suisse Shop Bakery est une superbe pâtisserie-salon de thé qui se trouve à Colombus. Les photos de leur site sont très (américainement …) appétissantes.

(13) Cary Grant était bisexuel (et l'assumait plutôt bien, ce qui était plus que rare dans les années 1950 !) mais surtout, selon ses ex femmes (il en a eu six !) il aurait aussi été sujet à des épisodes de violences domestiques.

(14) OHMYF*GOD ! Lorsque j'ai vu Blaine (en petit marcel et tout en sueur, mamamia) en train de frapper ce punching ball dans Hold to sixteen (il explique qu'il a commencé à faire de la boxe après avoir été persécuté à l'école et qu'il est le fondateur du Fight Club de Dalton ! Cooool !), j'étais aux anges : j'ai toujours eu cette vision de Blaine en jeune homme un peu moins « monochrome » que ce que la série nous montrait. Pour moi, il y a une rage en Blaine qui ne demande qu'un petit coup de pouce pour éclater. Et moi, j'adore donner des coups de pouce …


End file.
